mucha mar, mucha magi y ¡MUCHO RON!
by MinniMandy.0
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny por un hechizo mal realizado terminan en medio del mar, fuera de Hogwarts, en medio de la nada. Todo parece perdido, cuando llega un barco a su rescate, comandado por nada más ni nada menos...Si, que el capitán Jack Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Okey esta historia la ise ace musho timeee! espero les guzte a una amiwa le encatooooo!

Digo: Ningun personaje es mio... bueno quisas jak sparrou!

Un hombre, de caminar irregular, pelo y barba de color negro y bastante largos, muchos objetos en el cabello, un sombrero viejo y raído pero con un gran valor sentimental, un par de dientes de oro y de color negro bajo los ojos, caminaba por la cubierta de su barco, observando a la tripulación. Hace poco había sido rescatado de los terrenos de Davy Jones. Lo cual agradecía porque después de un par de días de demencia, ése lugar se volvía algo aburrido.

Todo estaba normal, Ragetti y Pintel hacían las estupideces comunes. Cotton manejaba el timón junto a su loro. Barbossa alimentaba a su mono y Will y Elizabeth estaban uno de cada lado del barco.

-Problemas de pareja.-pensó, mientras rodaba los ojos. No había nada interesante que hacer. Si estuviera el barco de Davy Jones o por lo menos el del bendito comodoro, que tantos problemas le había ocasionado, para pelear un poco. Daría su barco por algo inesperado, algo que rompa la habitual e insoportable rutina…

-¡Hay gente en el agua!-escuchó desde lejos. Un joven fornido, de cabello negro largo y barba crecida, es decir William, estaba gritando y señalando en el mar, al parecer cuatro personas estaban pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Levántalos!-le ordenó Barbossa.

-¡Levántalos!-repitió Jack. Después de todo era su barco. Y si el muchacho iba a obedecer una orden, preferiría que fuera la suya.

En fin, en cuestión de segundos los desconocidos estaban sobre el barco, empapados y temblando.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Jack, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Harry Potter.-dijo el chico con anteojos.

-Hermione Granger.-agregó la chica con el cabello enmarañado.

-Ronald Weasley.-murmuró el joven pelirrojo, mientras tosía.

-Ginevra Weasley.-dijo la chica pelirroja.

Jack se calló un momento, tratando de memorizar esos nombres tan difíciles. ¿Qué estarían pensando los padres de esos niños cuando los nombraron?

Entonces, decidió ir a lo importante.

-¿Alguno de ustedes trae ron?-preguntó, observándolos a todos.

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

-No me sirven. Devuélvelos al mar, joven Turner.-decidió mientras se volteaba.

-Oiga, no puede hacer eso.-protestó Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Sparrow, volviéndose para mirarla-¿De qué me sirven si no traen ron?

-Yo me llamo Ron.-intervino el pelirrojo, tímidamente.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Algo es algo. Bienvenido a la tripulación, pelirrojo. Los demás, al agua.

-Espera.-dijo una joven, llegando junto a ellos. De cabello castaño claro, casi rubia, y con el entrecejo fruncido.-No puedes enviarlos al agua así como así, Jack. Son niños.

¿Cómo se llaman?

-Harry Stoper. He…He…bueno, algo Granger. Y Ginevra Weasel

-Es Weasley.-dijo Ginny.

-Es Potter.-agregó Harry.

-Es Hermione.-musitó la castaña.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que recuerde un nombre como Hermione?-preguntó Jack.-Éste se llama Ron.-le dijo a Elizabeth, mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.

-Ya veo.-dijo ella, y, evitando la mirada de Will, les preguntó.- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Pues… es una larga historia.-dijo Hermione, con la voz ronca, ya que había tragado agua de mar.-Estábamos en nuestra escuela, nadando en el lago. Entonces escuchamos un ruido, pudimos habérnoslo imaginado, pero queríamos estar seguros. Así que Harry sacó su varita mágica y quiso hace un encantamiento revelador, para demostrar si había alguien cerca, pero menciono mal las palabras, y al segundo siguiente estábamos en el mar, nadamos por horas hasta ver éste barco. Y entonces decidimos pedirles ayuda.

-¿Encantamiento revelador?-repitió Will.

-¿Varita mágica?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿Es una broma?-dijo Jack.-Olvídalo, William. Arrójalos ya al mar.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! -gritó Elizabeth.- ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo!

-¿Derecho?-repitió, sonriendo.-Soy el capitán del Perla Negra. ¿No te parece bastante derecho?

-¿Perla Negra?-repitió Ron, con curiosidad.- ¿Qué es? ¿Una joya?

-¡No seas ignorante, pelirrojo!-exclamó Jack, ofendido.-Estás sobre El Perla Negra.

Eso sólo confundió más a Ron, pero Harry se dio cuenta.

-¿El barco?-preguntó el moreno.

-Exacto, cuatro ojos.-respondió el capitán.-Éste es el Perla Negra.-agregó, abriendo los brazos, dando a entender que hablaba del barco.

-¿Cuatro ojos?-musitó Hermione, conteniendo la risa.

-No es divertido.-dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó una voz detrás de Jack. Un hombre de cabello largo al igual que su barba, de color castaño claro, bastante mayor que los otros tres. Y con un mono en su hombro.

-Cuatro niños.-dijo Will.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-inquirió Barbossa.

-Creo que algo como una varita mágica y un encantamiento revelador.

El hombre encaro las cejas.

-El aire de mar te está afectando, muchacho.-declaró, y se acercó a ellos.

-Dice la verdad.-dijo Elizabeth.-Al menos, eso nos dijeron.

-Creo que son muggles.-le susurró Hermione a Harry.

-¿Eso crees?-respondió con ironía.

-¿Muggle?-repitió Jack.- ¿Qué es muggle?

-Significa…eh…Pirata.-inventó Harry.

-En francés.-agregó Hermione para darle credibilidad.

-Ah.-respondió el capitán.

-Aún no tengo entendido cómo llegaron aquí.-dijo Barbossa, mirándolos fijamente uno por uno.

-Ah, ¿Creyeron la broma de la varita mágica?-dijo Ginny y todos la miraron.-Qué ingenuos, no, en realidad sucedió así. Toda nuestra vida navegamos junto a nuestros padres…amamos el mar, es nuestra mayor pasión.-los otros tres intentaron disimular su sorpresa al ver lo bien que Ginny inventaba el relato.-Hasta que sucedió…esa noche…los piratas nos atacaron…-agregó, fingiendo que se le quebraba la voz.-Nuestros padres no salieron con vida. Pero nosotros nos salvamos, nadamos durante horas hasta que ustedes llegaron.

Los cuatro piratas los miraban fijamente.

-¿Entonces…ya han estado en un barco?-preguntó Jack. Y los cuatro Gryffindors asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.-Entonces están contratados. Más tripulación, significa menos trabajo para mí. Adelante, pónganse a hacer algo.

-¿Los metes en el barco así nada más?-preguntó Barbossa.-Son sólo niños, son inexpertos.

-En mi barco hay dos hombres, un fenómeno con un ojo de madera, un enano, un mudo, un loro, un mono, un muerto resucitado, un armero retirado, y dos mujeres moderadamente atractivas. Sin ofender a ninguno.-agregó, al ver que toda la tripulación lo había escuchado.- ¿Qué daño podrían causar otros cuatro niños más?- y sin esperar respuesta continuó con sus deberes de capitán.

-Harry, ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny en un susurro. Mientras los cuatro iban a un rincón del barco.

-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos ahora.

-¿A dónde se dirigirá este barco?-preguntó Ron y los otros tres negaron con la cabeza. Se habían metido en un lío muy grande.

-¿Cuánto saben de piratas?-agregó la pelirroja.

-Lo que he leído en libros infantiles.-dijo Hermone.

-Lo que he visto en películas.-respondió Harry.

-Genial, tenemos mucha experiencia.-dijo Ron, con ironía.

-Ni siquiera sabemos adónde vamos. Y ese tipo del ojo de madera me pone nerviosa.-agregó la castaña.

-Pues a mí me pone más nervioso esa mujer.-agregó el pelirrojo, señalando a Tía Dalma.

-Sí.-concedió Harry.-Nunca había visto personas más extrañas… Y eso que hemos pasado por muchas cosas…

-No tenemos opciones. Estamos en su barco. Sólo ellos pueden ayudarnos. Sean extraños o no.-dijo Ginny.-Pero…si hay que preguntar algo…creo que tendríamos que ir con los menos extraños. Como él.-agregó, señalando a Will.

-O ella.-dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a Elizabeth.

-De acuerdo, vamos con alguno.-dijo Harry y los cuatro se dirigieron con Will.-Oye, por curiosidad. ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo?

-En este momento, estamos escapando.-explicó el joven.

-¿Escapando? ¿De qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-De las deudas del capitán.-dijo con amargura.-Pero me iré en cuanto estemos lo bastante cerca…

-¿Lo…bastante cerca?-repitió Ginny.

-Lo siento, no comprendemos…-comenzó Ron, pero Will lo interrumpió.

-Jack le vendió su alma a Davy Jones a cambio de ser el capitán del Perla. Claro que, en un momento, su pacto acabó y Jack tenía que cumplir su parte.-miró de reojo al capitán.-Obviamente no lo hizo. En fin, en un momento a Jack lo tragó el Kraken…

-¿El Kraken?-preguntó Harry.

-Monstruo marino.-aclaró Will.-Entonces él terminó en los dominios de Davy Jones, y aparentemente lo esperaba una larga eternidad allí. Sólo que nosotros fuimos a rescatarlo. Yo, por mi parte, necesito el Perla Negra para rescatar a mi padre. Esta en el barco de Jones.

-Oh, eso debe ser terrible.-lo consoló Hermione y Ron frunció el ceño.

-Sí… Pero…llegaremos a estar junto al Holandés tarde o temprano de cualquier forma así que…prepárense a pelear, muchachos.-dijo Will y sin más se fue.

-No es muy alentador que digamos, ¿No creen?-preguntó Ron.

-No, mejor vamos a hablar con la chica.-dijo Harry y ellos se dirigieron hacia Elizabeth.

-Disculpa…-dijo Ginny tímidamente y la joven dio un respingo.-Oh, lo siento.

-No, está bien.-respondió ella, algo distraída.

-¿Te llamas Elizabeth, cierto?-dijo Hermione.

-Sí.-afirmó ella.-Y si recuerdo bien ustedes son, Hermione, Harry, Ginevra…

-Llámame Ginny.-pidió la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo. Y tú eres Ron, ¿Cierto? Mmm, a Jack no le costará mucho aprenderse tu nombre.

-Oye, queremos hablar contigo porque…para ser sinceros…-comenzó Harry.

-Pareces ser una de las pocas personas en este barco que tienen sentido común.-dijo Ron, atropelladamente.-Así que queremos mostrarte algo.

Ella se mostró algo extrañada, pero aceptó.

-Adelante, ¿Qué es?

-Bien…-dijo el moreno, mirando alrededor.- ¿Ves esa brújula que tiene Jack ahí?-preguntó, señalando la que el capitán tenía colgando de un bolsillo.

-Sí.

-Bien, mira esto.-Harry sacó su varita mágica y apuntó a Sparrow.- ¡Accio brújula!-dijo y ésta saltó del bolsillo del capitán hasta posarse suavemente sobre la mano del moreno.

Elizabeth estaba sin habla.

-Guau, ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Chicos, serán muy útiles después de todo.-dijo sonriendo y los cuatro jóvenes imitaron el gesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Harry se encontraba mirando el agua, distraído…recordando cómo habían llegado hasta allí.  
-Oigan, el día está muy lindo, ¿No creen?-recordó que había dicho Ginny.- ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar al lago?  
-Sí, sería genial.-dijo Hermione, emocionada con la idea.  
-Bueno, vamos.-agregó Ron, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, se colocaron los bañadores y salieron afuera.  
Entraron al lago, el calamar gigante no se veía por ningún lado, así que disfrutaban aún más.  
-Ey, ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.  
-¿Qué fue qué?-dijo Ginny, nadando junto a él.  
-Ese ruido. Como de pisadas, no me digan que fui el único que lo escuchó.  
-No, no fuiste el único.-dijo Hermione.-Yo también lo escuché. Está cerca de aquí.  
-Haré un encantamiento revelador.-decidió Hary, y sacó su varita. Pero entonces, volvió a escuchar el ruido y se distrajo.- ¡Revendium!-dijo distraído.  
-¡No, torpe!-gritó Hermione, asustada.- ¡Es Revelium!  
Pero ya era tarde, Harry sintió que giraba sobre sí mismo mil veces a la velocidad de la luz. Y luego, se sintió caer en un agua más fría y más salada.  
-¡Ginny!-gritó, jadeando. Mientras nadaba.- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!  
-¡Aquí, Harry!-exclamó Hermione, y él nadó hasta donde ellos estaban.  
-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Ginny.  
-El hechizo salió mal, nos transportamos.-explicó Hermione.  
-Dijiste que nadie podía aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts.-le recordó Ron.  
-Téc…-comenzó ella, mientas tomaba aire e intentaba flotar y no hundirse en el agua.-Técnicamente estábamos fuera del castillo. ¿Y ahora qué…qué hacemos?  
-Pues…nadar.-dijo Harry.-Nadar hasta encontrar tierra, o un barco.  
-¿Qué haces, Harry?-preguntó Will, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Colocándose a su lado, mientras observaba el mar.  
-Nada…sólo…recordaba.-respondió, con aire distraído.  
-Mmm.-respondió él.  
-Oye, Will.-dijo Harry de pronto.-Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?  
-Bueno…primero, creo que estamos yendo por el rumbo equivocado. Según la brújula de Jack tenemos que ir hacia el oeste.-explicó, abriendo la brújula.-Y no estamos en el camino correcto. Además, no apunta hacia el norte ¿O yo lo interpreté mal?  
-No, lo hiciste bien.-respondió Will, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Es sólo que ésta brújula es distinta a las demás. No es al oeste donde está nuestro rumbo, es donde está tu mayor deseo.  
Harry levantó la vista y vio para su sorpresa, que la brújula apuntaba a Ginny. El moreno se sonrojó inmediatamente.  
-Está mal.-barbotó, dándole la brújula a Will.  
-Lo que tú digas.-respondió, guardándola en su bolsillo.  
-Otra cosa.-continuó, cambiando el tema.- ¿Qué sucederá si no llega el barco de Jones?  
-Créeme, llegará. Jones se unió a Lord Cutler Beckett, un hombre que tiene mucha influencia en los barcos de la East Indian Company. Entre ambos quieren eliminar todo barco pirata que encuentren. Además…Jones quiere atrapar a Jack para que pague su deuda. Así que tarde o temprano estarán por aquí.  
-Eso no me anima demasiado.-dijo Harry, tragando saliva.-Tengo el presentimiento de que no seré muy bueno con la espada.  
-No, no con la espada.-admitió Will.-Pero tú, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tienen una ventaja mucho mayor.  
Harry lo miro, comenzando a comprender.  
-¿La magia?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Y Will asintió con la cabeza.  
-Vi como le sacabas la brújula a Jack sin ni siquiera tocarla, sólo apuntándola con…con…  
-Con la varita.-lo ayudó.  
-Sí, con la varita. Es genial lo que pueden hacer, y nos será de mucha ayuda. Si hubiera tenido una varita mágica cuando nos enfrentamos a Sao Feng…  
-¿Quién es Sao Feng?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
-Un pirata. Japonés. Luchamos contra él y realmente salimos bien de milagro...  
-Oye, ¿Por qué Jack y Barbossa bajan?-preguntó Harry, viendo como los dos hombres, seguidos de algunos miembros de la tripulación, bajaban del barco.  
-Tienen cosas que hacer.-dijo simplemente Will.-Será mejor que ustedes cuatro se escondan allí.-agregó, señalando una puerta que llevaba al fondo del barco.  
-¿Por qué?-inquirió Harry.  
-Porque son niños, y no sería conveniente que Sao Feng los viera…  
-¿Sao Feng?ó el moreno.- ¿Estará aquí? ¿Ahora? Pero… ¿Pero no dijiste que pelearon con él? Y en ese caso… ¿Jack no debería esperarlo? Ya sabes, como el barco es suyo…  
-Digamos que Sao Feng y Jack no son muy…amistosos el uno con el otro. En este momento, el barco está a mi disposición. Tengo que ayudar a mi padre, Harry. No hay otra manera de salvarlo. Ha pasado años en el barco de Jones, es parte de su barco, está unido a la pared y tiene algas y una estrella de mar en la cara. Es infeliz, ¿comprendes? Necesito ayudarlo.-dijo, con un dejo de súplica en su voz.  
-Te entiendo, Will.-respondió Harry, rápidamente.-Te ayudaremos, en serio. Si para salvar a tu padre tenemos que escondernos, lo haremos.  
-Gracias. Oye, hay vienen.-agregó, y el moreno observó como más barcos dirigían su rumbo hacia el Perla.-Váyanse, escóndanse.-ordenó, mientras subía un par de escaleras hasta el timón.  
-Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Siganme.-dijo Harry, cruzando la cubierta del barco a grandes zancadas, y llegando hasta sus amigos.-Tenemos que escondernos.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Porque un pirata japonés estará aquí en cualquier momento. Y según Will no sería conveniente que nos viera porque somos "muy pequeños".  
-¿Y por qué no nos ponemos la capa para hacerse invisible?-preguntó Ron.  
-No traía la capa conmigo cuando nadamos en el lago. No tengo la capa.  
-De acuerdo, vámonos.-accedió Hermione y los cuatro Gryffindors se metieron tras la puerta, dejando una parte abierta para observar lo sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

En cambio, lo que vieron los dejó petrificados. Sao Feng, (un pirata asiático, calvo y con bigote y barba muy largos) y su tripulación se habían vuelto contra Will, Elizabeth, y la tripulación que quedaba en el Perla. Harry quería salir de su escondite a toda costa y ayudarlos, pero sus amigos no lo dejaban (¿Y si te ve? No tienen vernos. ¡Ya oíste a Will!). Después de un momento se rindió, mientras miraba, mientras esperaba lo que pudiera ocurrir.  
En ese momento, llegaron Barbossa y Jack, con los demás. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Jack los ayudaría! Después de todo, él era un perfecto pirata, era el capitán del barco, seguramente él resolvería todo.  
Pero, en lugar de eso, se limitó a esconderse detrás de Barbossa. Cuando Sao Feng lo vio él le sonrió nerviosamente, antes de que Feng lo golpeara en la nariz.  
-Auch.-murmuró Ron, haciendo una mueca.  
Entonces, llegó Will, les explicó que había hecho un trato con Sao Feng, para conseguir el Perla para él sólo y así salvar a Bootstrap (quien al parecer era su padre).  
Elizabeth se enfadó con él porque no le contó sus planes. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que existía algo entre ellos.  
Jack fue llevado hacia quien dijeron que era "un viejo amigo" mientras que Barbossa conversaba con Sao Feng.  
-Tenemos a Calipso.-le dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Quién es Calipso?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.  
-No tengo idea.-respondió ella, sin perder detalle de la conversación de los dos piratas que se realizaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos estaban escondidos.  
-¿Calipso?-repitió Sao Feng, con desdén.-Una vieja leyenda.  
Luego Barbossa dijo algo pero Harry no lo oyó, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Quién era Calipso? ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿En qué leyenda estaría?  
-No, tengo a la diosa, en su forma humana.-explicó Barbossa.  
-¿Calipso es una diosa?-preguntó Ron.  
-Eso parece.-respondió su amigo.  
-¿Y de verdad está en el barco?-inquirió Ginny.- ¿O es sólo un invento de Barbossa para hacer tiempo?  
-No…-musitó Hermione.-Creo que está diciendo la verdad…  
-¿Tú crees?-dijo Ron.- ¿No crees que el hecho de que exista una diosa es…no sé…algo improbable?  
-No más improbable que una escuela de magia, unos seres que puedan quitarle la felicidad o el alma a las personas o que de un momento a otro salgamos del lago hacia un barco pirata.  
-Buen punto.-admitió el pelirrojo, mientras observaban lo ocurrido.  
En ese momento, Sao Feng pedía llevarse…a Elizabeth.  
-No.-dijo Will, inmediatamente.  
-No…-repitieron Hermione y Ginny en un susurro. Y Harry tuvo que sujetar a la pelirroja para que no saliera de su escondite.  
Y lo peor de todo fue, que la joven aceptó.  
-Elizabeth, son piratas…-dijo Will.  
-¡Ya tengo suficiente experiencia tratando con piratas!-rugió ella, enfadada, y lo empujó.  
-No, no puede irse.-dijo Ginny, forcejeando en los brazos de Harry.-Ella nos ayudó. Si no fuera por Elizabeth, ahora estaríamos en el agua.  
-Lo sé, Ginny.-jadeó Harry, intentando no soltarla.-Pero ella eligió irse.  
-No está pensando lo que dice. Sólo quiere vengarse de Will.  
-Lo sé, pero, si te ven… ¡No! ¡Ginny! ¡Regresa!-exclamó, al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se había soltado y estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
En cuanto ella puso un pie en la borda los hombres de Beckett, que habían llegado hace un momento, la atraparon, la varita se le escapó de las manos y cayó cerca de donde ellos tres estaban escondidos.  
-¡No!-exclamó Harry, e intentó salir, pero Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron uno de cada brazo.- ¡No puedo dejar que se la lleven!  
- ¡Si sales, te llevarán a ti también!  
-¡Lo prefiero! ¡Qué necia es! ¿Por qué tenía que salir? ¿Por qué tenía que irse?  
-Mmm…una niña.-murmuró su captor, mientras Ginny intentaba escapar en vano.-No creo que nos seas muy útil, pero…he oído que a Davy Jones le encantan los niños.  
Ginny dirigió una mirada al lugar donde ellos estaban escondidos, antes de que el hombre la bajara del barco.  
-¡Oiga, no tiene derecho sobre ella!-dijo Will, intentando interponerse, pero no lo consiguió. Mientras que Elizabeth era llevada al barco de Sao Feng.  
-¡Will!-exclamó Harry, saliendo del escondite (ya que en el barco sólo quedaba la tripulación y Barbossa) y tomando la varita de Ginny-No la llevarán con Jones, ¿verdad? Era sólo una broma ¿O no? Sólo para asustarla.  
William suspiró.  
-No, Harry.-respondió apesadumbrado.-Se la han llevado. Y también a Elizabeth.  
-Pero, ¿No hay manera de impedirlo?-preguntó Ron.- ¿No podemos ir al barco de Jones?  
-Claro que no.-negó, rotundamente.-Ustedes tres no tienen nada de experiencia y Jones es peligroso.  
-¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre con tentáculos en lugar de barba?-preguntó Barbossa.  
Ron tragó saliva.  
-Lo suponía.-respondió el hombre y subió para encargarse del timón. Y Will se dirigió hacia la otra punta del barco, observando como el barco de Sao Feng se alejaba…volviéndose una oscura mancha en la inmensidad del mar y el cielo…  
Mientras tanto, Mercer arrastraba a Ginny hasta la parte inferior de su barco, donde se encontraba Beckett.  
-Señor.-dijo y el hombre levantó la vista.-Traemos a esta niña desde el barco de Sparrow. ¿Nos será útil? ¿O se la entrego a Jones?  
Beckett se acercó a Ginny lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.  
-¿En el barco de Jones, dices?-preguntó y Mercer asintió con la cabeza.-Todo lo que viene de allí es basura podrida.  
-Jack no le cae muy bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella desafiante.  
-¿A ti si?  
-Sí.  
-Es un pirata.-dijo, como si eso zanjara el asunto.  
-Y es mucho mejor que usted.-replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
-Llévala con Jones.-determinó, antes de voltearse y regresar a tomar té, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
Mercer tomó a Ginny bruscamente, y ambos abordaron una lancha pequeña de madera, hasta llegar al Holandés Errante.  
Ginny se asustó un poco al ver la tripulación de Jones, eran como una especie de hombres-pez, repugnantes, daba un sobresalto de vez en cuando.  
Siguieron caminando por la cubierta del barco hasta llegar junto a Davy Jones, Ginny tuvo que ahogar un grito antes de poder superar el impacto de ver a un hombre con tentáculos en la cara y una pinza de cangrejo en el lugar de la mano izquierda.  
Jones soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Te asusto, niña?-preguntó, acercándose a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos.  
-Viene del barco de Jack Sparrow.-explicó Mercer, sin alterarse en absoluto.  
-Sparrow…un viejo amigo.-dijo Jones con amargura.-Todavía tengo una deuda pendiente con él.  
-Sólo vengo a traerle a la niña, así que me marcho.-y sin más, el hombre salió por la puerta. Dejando solos a Ginny y Davy Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Jones.  
-Ginevra Weasley.-respondió ella, perdiendo una pequeña parte del miedo que sentía.  
-Y dime, Ginevra Weasley… ¿Le temes a la muerte?  
La joven se quedó callada, ¿Qué quería decir esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Jones la mataría ahí, en ese momento?  
-Veo que sí le temes.-concluyó Jones, mirándola con una extraña expresión.  
-No es cierto.-respondió, desafiantemente. Aunque en realidad no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Nunca había pensado en esa pregunta, nunca se había puesto a pensar si le temía a la muerte o no.-Simplemente…la muerte no está en mis planes en este momento.  
-¿Ah no?-preguntó él.-De un momento a otro, puedes quedar tendida en el suelo del barco, yo que tú pensaría en eso. Porque si la hermandad decide liberar a Calipso, habrá guerra…y habrá muerte.  
-¿La hermandad?-repitió, sin comprender.  
-¿No conoces a la hermandad?-preguntó Jones, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- ¿Las nueve piezas de ocho? ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién es Calipso?  
-Una diosa.-respondió en el acto.  
-Una diosa vil, y cruel. Que juega con los sentimientos de los hombres. Que se aprovecha del amor que siembra en ellas, que los abandona a su suerte, a su merced. Una temible diosa.-explicó, enfadado.  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?-le preguntó con interés, Jones ya no la asustaba nada.- ¿Usted la conoció?  
-Eso… ¡No es asunto tuyo!-bramó él.-Te ofrezco esto, niña. Puedes unirte eternamente a mi tripulación o un camino mucho más rápido y misterioso. ¿Qué prefieres?  
-Ninguno.-dijo, rápidamente.  
-Entonces…comienza a perder tu miedo a la muerte…-Jones se acercó a ella. Lo que daría por tener su varita en ese momento, Ginny sólo retrocedió. Pero en ese momento, Jones se detuvo.- ¿Hay más…niños en el barco de Jack Sparrow?  
-¡Dejen de llamarnos niños!-exclamó la pelirroja, harta.  
-Entonces sí hay.-determinó, sonriendo.  
-No…no, yo no quería decir…yo me refería…  
-Pues alégrate, Ginevra Weasley.-dijo Jones, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña habitación, al instante, un par de hombres-pez llegaron.-Porque no tendrás que despedirte de la vida, al menos por hoy, porque me servirás de carnada. Si te tengo prisionera, no tardaran en llegar los demás…y Sparrow… Llévenla al calabozo.-ordenó a los dos seres que tomaron a Ginny por los brazos y la hicieron bajar un tramo de escaleras.  
-¡No! ¡No!-gritó ella, retorciéndose, pero de nada le sirvió. Al minuto siguiente estaba en una mohosa y pequeña celda en la parte posterior del Holandés Errante.  
-¡Will, tienes que ayudarme!-protestó Harry, colocándose junto a él.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que espere sentado mientras ella está en el barco de un hombre que tiene tentáculos en la cara?  
-Harry, sé que es difícil, ¿De acuerdo? Yo tampoco la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos. Sao Feng arruinó mi acuerdo y se llevó a Elizabeth… Pero tranquilízate, recuerda que tenemos que ir hacia el Holandés para que yo pueda ayudar a mi padre.  
-¿Es decir…qué iremos detrás del barco de Davy Jones?-preguntó, esperanzado.  
-Exactamente.-respondió Will, y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta.  
-Ni lo pienses, joven Turner.-dijo Barbossa, caminando hacia ellos.-No podemos ir tras el Holandés Errante. Tenemos que encontrar a Jack Sparrow, él tiene una de las nueve piezas de ocho, y luego, tenemos que ir a la reunión de la hermandad.  
-¿Corte de la hermandad?-repitió Harry.  
-¿Nueve piezas de ocho?-preguntó Hermione, acercándose a los tres, seguida de Ron.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tienen algún problema en el oído?-preguntó Barbossa, y volvió a dirigirse a Will.-Mis planes se arruinarán si no convocamos a la hermandad. Jack tiene que regresar.  
-No.-respondió él, muy serio.-Sin Jack, las cosas son mucho más fáciles para mí. Iremos tras el Holandés, salvaremos a mi padre, y luego, si todavía quieres, puedes ir por Jack.  
El pirata se acercó más a Will.  
-¿Y cómo piensas salvar a Bootstrap, capitán Turner, si la única manera es matando a Davy Jones? Sabes cómo hay que hacerlo…y sabes las consecuencias que eso traerá…-agregó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿No te gustaría pasar las almas perdidas en el mar al otro lado, o si? Porque sino, terminaras con un pulpo en medio de tu cara.  
-Sé bien las consecuencias de apuñalar el corazón de Jones.-respondió Will llanamente.-Pero no planeo matarlo para rescatar a Bootstrap.  
-¿Ah no?-preguntó, con sorna.- ¿Entonces cómo planeas hacerlo?  
Hubo un silencio, en el que Will y Barbossa no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.  
-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-dijo el joven sencillamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Barbossa.  
Éste sólo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a alimentar a su mono. Harry ya iba a acercarse a Hermione y Ron para discutir lo que acababa de pasar, pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione se acercó al pirata.  
-Disculpe… ¿Señor Barbossa?-le preguntó con timidez y el hombre la miró.-Me preguntaba si…usted podía…explicarme qué es la Hermandad y las nueve piezas de ocho.  
Barbossa frunció el ceño.  
-¿Cómo es vivieron en un barco hasta que sus padres murieron y no sepan nada de las costumbres piratas?  
-Nuestros padres no eran piratas.-inventó Harry, rápidamente.  
-Igualmente, hasta Beckett sabe sobre la hermandad.  
-Pues nosotros no.-replicó Ron, con impaciencia.- ¿Le gustaría explicárnoslo?  
Para su sorpresa, el hombre sonrió.  
-Tu carácter es como el de Jack, niño.-le dijo a Ron.-Si quieren saberlo…bien. La hermandad es un grupo formado por nueve señores piratas. Los cuales tres somos Jack, Sao Feng y yo. Para las reuniones, cada uno tenemos una pieza de ocho.  
-¿Qué es exactamente una pieza de ocho?-preguntó Ron.  
-Queríamos que fueran monedas, pero nadie tenía una. Así que usamos lo primero que teníamos a la mano. Por ejemplo, la pieza de Jack es una de esas cosas que tiene colgando de su cabello.  
-¿Y la suya cuál es?-quiso saber Harry.  
Barbossa le dirigió una breve mirada a Ragetti.  
-No te gustaría saberlo.-respondió, simplemente.-En fin, la última vez que la hermandad se reunió fue para decidir atrapar o no a la diosa Calipso. Davy Jones nos dijo cómo capturarla. Así que ahora se pasea por el mundo como una humana común y corriente.  
-Cuando le dijo a Sao Feng que Calipso estaba en el barco.-lo interrumpió Harry.- ¿Era cierto?  
-Claro que sí.-respondió Barbossa, mirándolo.-Y no se necesitan ser unos genios como ustedes para adivinarlo, ¿No es así? Sólo había cuatro mujeres a bordo. Ni tú ni tu amiguita recuerdan ser antiguas diosas atrapadas en su cuerpo humano, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Hermione.-Entonces todo se reduce a dos opciones. O ella.-dijo, señalando a Tía Dalma.-O la chica que en este instante está en el barco de Sao Feng.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, algo abrumados con tanta información nueva.  
-Y…lo de…apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones…-continuó la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por el pirata.  
-Eso es literal.-dijo simplemente.-Jones se sacó el corazón y lo guardo en un cofre, como todos los capitanes del Holandés Errante. El deber del capitán de ese barco es llevar las almas perdidas del otro lado. O terminar…bueno, ya saber como.  
Ron tragó saliva.  
-Además…-agregó Barbossa.-Sólo puede tocar tierra firme una vez cada diez años. Luego, tiene que permanecer en el mar, en su barco…  
-Parece un destino horrible.-opinó Harry.  
-Pero para algunos vale la pena, por la inmortalidad. El capitán del Holandés es inmortal, hasta que alguien apuñale su corazón.  
Los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento en todo eso, hasta que se escuchó algo, un disparo de un cañón, y un grito. Un grito de hombre, toda la tripulación, seguidos de cerca por los tres jóvenes, subió las escaleras y miraron hacia ambos lados del barco. Pero lo que buscaban esta arriba.  
-Y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron.-se escuchó, y todos vieron llegar a Jack. Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron, al ver al capitán de nuevo. Pero luego, cuando Ragetti y Pintel tomaron a Will por los brazos y lo dejaron frente a Jack la sonrisa se les borró de los labios. Ya sabían lo que iba a suceder, y no era nada bueno…  
-Lleven al perro llorón, sucio, traidor y cobarde a la prisión.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

Ahora Will estaba en la celda en la parte inferior del barco.

-Seguramente escapará de algún modo.-dijo Ron, y Hermione se mostró de acuerdo a esa idea.

-Sí, supongo…-respondió Harry, y de repente, tuvo una súbita idea.- ¡Jack!-exclamó y se acercó corriendo hacia el capitán, quien se acomodaba su sombrero.- ¡Jack!-repitió y el hombre lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?-preguntó.

-Jack, tú puedes ayudarme. Davy Jones…él…tiene a Ginny en su barco y…

-¿Ginny?-repitió Jack, mirándolo con algo de desconcierto.

-Sí.-dijo Harry.

-¿Pelirroja?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo de este alto?-agregó, representando más o menos la estatura de Ginny con una mano.

-Sí, ella está…

-¿La hermana de Ron?

-¡Sí, Jack!-exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.-Ella…

-¿La tiene Jones?-preguntó el pirata.

-Sí.-respondió sonriendo, feliz de que por fin hallan llegado al punto.

-No puedo ayudarte.-dijo Jack, antes de darle la espalda al mago.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no?-gritó, tomando a Sparrow por el hombro, para que se volteara.-Conoces a Jones, estuviste en su barco. ¡¿Cómo que no puedes ayudarme?

-No hay manera, ya no podemos seguir al Holandés como quería Turner. Sólo vamos a ir a la corte de la hermandad. Y luego, haremos lo que se acuerde. No sin que yo discuta y proteste, claro.-agregó, sonriendo.

-Es decir que… ¿Ginny se quedará para siempre en el barco de Jones?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Jack se puso serio, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Lo siento, Potter. Pero…

-¿Qué hace Jones cuando las personas llegan a su barco?-preguntó, súbitamente. Jack encaró las cejas y dijo:

-Bueno…les da dos opciones…o unirse a su tripulación, servirle eternamente sin poder bajar a tierra hasta que alguien apuñale su corazón. O… terminar como Lord Cutler Beckett quiere verme a mí…

Harry miro al suelo, Ginny no podía, no, ella…era imposible, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo…

-¿Entonces…?

-Te aconsejo que no pienses en eso, Potter.-le aconsejó el pirata, mirando el mar.-Ahora, nuestro destino es la hermandad, luego… las cosas suelen solucionarse por si mismas después.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Harry.-A mí nunca me paso eso, siempre tengo que entrar en acción.

-Pues…a menos que puedas nadar más rápido que el barco de Jones, y sepas hacia dónde están yendo ahora. Creo que no tienes otra salida que esperar a que las cosas se solucionen solas.-lo miró un momento, el chico estaba alicaído.-Oye, has algo útil y ocúpate del timón, ¿Quieres? Barbossa se está poniendo perezoso. Anda, ve.

Harry, desanimado, emprendió la marcha hacia el timón, pensando en lo que estaría pasando Ginny en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se encontraba en la prisión del Holandés Errante escuchando al agua pasar contra las paredes del barco del otro lado de donde ella se encontraba.

Pero entonces…

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Ginny al ver que los hombres de Jones la traían a la celda, junto con algunas personas del barco de Sao Feng.

-¿Ginny?-respondió ella, mirándola.-Guau, yo…no quería que te trajeran aquí…

-No es tu culpa.-dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.-Fue mía, yo salí del escondite. Debí haber escuchado a Harry…

-Seguro que los tres están bien.-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí…Pero dime, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué pasó en el barco de Sao Feng?-preguntó, ansiosa.

-Sao Feng creyó que yo era la diosa Calipso.-respondió ella, recordando todos los detalles.-Pero…se oyó un cañón y…el Holandés Errante lo mató… antes de morir, me nombró capitana, y me dio…-agregó, mostrándole a Ginny la pieza que tenía en la mano.-Su pieza, una de las nueve piezas de ocho.

-¿Qué…qué significa eso?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Elizabeth comenzó a explicarle todo sobre la hermandad, y las piezas. Básicamente, todo lo que Barbossa les explicó a los tres Gryffindor.

-Y… ¿Feng pensó que tú eras Calipso?-preguntó Ginny, sin creerlo y Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza.

ó, sorprendida.-No puedo creerlo. Bueno… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-le preguntó a la joven.

-Buena pregunta.-observó mirando la celda.-Tendremos que pensar en algo…-añadió, poniéndose pensativa.-Will es armero… ¿Qué haría él en este caso?

-No lo sé.-admitió Ginny con la mirada baja.

-Will…-repitió Elizabeth, pensativamente.- ¡Eso es!-exclamó, tan fuerte, que Ginny se sobresaltó.- ¡El padre de Will está en este barco, él quizá pueda ayudarnos!

-Genial.-dijo Ginny.-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Cómo distinguiremos al padre de Will de entre todos los seguidores de Jones que hay en este barco? Y teniendo en cuenta que no podemos recorrer todo el Holándes desde esta celda.

Elizabeth suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

-Habrá que esperar a que alguien baje. Y preguntar por Bootstrap.-decidió la joven.

-Mmm… un plan simple, efectivo, me gusta.-dijo Ginny y se sentó a su lado, no había nada que hacer. Sólo podían esperar…


End file.
